Businesses have come to rely on wireless communications as an essential tool. Many companies rely on wireless communications to make their employees available both away from the office and while working on their campus, i.e., a predetermined area of use. However, businesses are concerned with the costs of wireless communications due to employees' personal use.
Businesses have tried various techniques to address the problem of employees' personal use of wireless communications. One technique is to deploy private wireless networks across a campus, where such networks operate using protocols not used in wireless macro networks, such as Voice over IP (VoIP) using 802.11 protocols. Because mobile stations will only operate on the private wireless network, businesses can avoid paying wireless macro network operators for employees' personal use. However, this technique would require employees who need to be available while located outside of the campus to carry a mobile station that is compatible with the wireless macro network. For these employees, there will still be a problem of personal use. Additionally, 802.11 protocols have security and quality of service issues that make them unsuitable for some enterprise and government applications.
Another technique is to use a wireless macro network operator that provides free mobile to mobile calls. While this may reduce costs for calls between employees using mobile stations, it does not reduce costs for calls between the mobile stations and other communication stations, and it does not address the costs of employees' personal use.
A third technique is for the business to reimburse employees for a certain portion of their wireless communication costs. However, this is inconvenient for the employees, who must submit reimbursement requests on a monthly basis.